


"Missed You Big Guy."

by OracleOfTheRiver



Category: Transformers
Genre: Bleeding Energon, Horror, Potentially Nightmare Inducing, Transformer Gore, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleOfTheRiver/pseuds/OracleOfTheRiver
Summary: -*silent scream of terror**mouth agape**teary eyes to shocked to cry*-
Relationships: Soundwave (Transformers)/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	1. His

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own Transformers

  
"I miss you big guy, Hurry back." Chirps a sad, female, electronic voice.

  
Soundwave walks out of his chamber, heading toward the bridge. Finishing his work, hours later, he returns to his room.

  
"Missed you big guy." Greets the voice from before. All be it with a happier tone.

  
He sits in his chamber, going over data on his personal computer. A file catches his attention. _What is in this one, again?_ He can't remember. He selects it.

  
The file contains a video feed.

  
Music begins to play. Ah. Now, he remembers. It was when they met.

  
He leaves the music on. Old memories, long left stagnant, recharge. The way her metal glistened in the light of the stars. The beats she could play like no other. Her smile. Her laugh. She was always happy, he remembered. Even on the bad days.

  
Even on the worst day. She smiled at him then, too. Her smile. Not forced or, fake. Her real smile. With energon trickling out the corners of her mouth.

  
*beep beep*

  
The sound of the com brings Soundwave out of his reminiscing.

  
"Soundwave, Lord Megatron needs you on the bridge immediately."

  
He stands, turning off the computer. The door opens.

  
"I miss you big guy, hurry back."

  
For the first time in a long while, he turns back to the voice. Always waiting for him to come back. Always missing him when he leaves. Always relieved when he returns.

  
"I'll be back." He assures her.

  
There is no smile on her face. He could never set it up right. Maybe now that he remembers, he'll try again.

  
He leaves the room, door closing behind him.

  
The next time he returns, is to be the last time. He's injured from fighting the Autobots. They've taken the ship and are hunting down all Decepticons that are left. Most, they'll just imprison. Not Soundwave. He's to much of a risk. He limps into the room.

  
"Missed you big guy."

  
He grabs the pistol he keeps under the desk. His strength leaving him, he falls to the floor, crawling the rest of the way to her. Energon leaking from his wounds leaving a bright trail in the darkness. There he sits on the floor, leaning against her legs. As if his very life force were dependent on being at her feet. In a way, it always has been.

  
His head getting heavy, he lays it on her lap. He looks up at her. His serbo reaches up and strokes the side of her metallic faceplate. He presses play on his chest. Their song plays loud enough for the sounds of gun fire to be drowned out.

  
"One... last...try." He says. Try he does. And succeeds.

  
He lays content against her legs.

He listens.

He remembers.

He pulls the trigger.

The music dies.

........................

  
Later...

  
Autobots surround the outside of the door. They know Soundwave is in there. A silent signal sends the doors opening. Four bots form up in the door way. Nothing moves. No sounds can be heard.

  
The first one enters.

  
"Missed you big guy."

  
They freeze. That's not Soundwave's voice. Must be one of his voice tricks.

  
"Whoever's in here show yourself!" Commands the foreword Autobot. No reply.

  
A second bot enters.

  
"Missed you big guy."

  
Its then that the first bot sees it. Horror fills his optics. He makes an indescribable sound. His partner follows and soon all the others. As each bot comes in the room, they are greeted in kind.

  
"Missed you big guy."  
"Missed you big guy."  
"Missed you big guy."

  
They all line up. Unfortunately, none of them will ever forget the scene.

  
Before them, sitting upon a throne, is a dead Transformer. Wires keeping her sparkless looking form in an upright position. Her eyes are dimly lite. Powered by a small generator connected to the chair perhaps? By the looks of things, she'd been there for cycles.

  
The area surrounding her is like an alter. Things of all manners adorn her space. Beautiful things. Each one seeming to be from places Megatron and his forces had once conquered. Her body though obviously an older model, appears to be well kept.

  
Soundwave lays dead against her legs. Splattered energon across her body and the back of the alter are all the evidence needed to know how he got there. Energon flows out of his wounds, coating her legs and front of her throne, seeming almost like a glowing cloak. The bright, blue, liquid pools in a semi circle along the floor, following a groove outlining the space. The glow giving light to the dark horror.

  
Eyes come to life. The bots are stuck in place, unable to move as the final bot enters the room.

  
"Missed you big guy."

  
Just as quickly as they lite up, the eyes dim once more. Part of the automated system apparently.

  
One of the bots can't take it any more. He leaves, only to shiver and cringe in horror and disgust as,

  
"I miss you big guy, hurry back." Follows him out the door.

  
The other Bots go a color lighter in dread. They all realize, to leave the room, they'll each have to hear that sound. They can find nothing to turn it off.

  
With Soundwave dead, they have no further business in here. They try leaving two at a time. To no avail. The voice courteously farewells each and every one of its guests.

  
"I miss you big guy, hurry back."  
"I miss you big guy, hurry back."

  
"I miss you big guy, hurry back."  
"I miss you big guy, hurry back."

  
One bot, the last who had entered, remains still stuck in place. Finally, he turns. But, before he even reaches the door...

  
"I miss you big guy, hurry back."

  
He turns his head slowly. His Optics wide in fear.

  
"I miss you big guy, hurry back."

  
The optics of the lifeless figure looks straight into his. Optics glowing with more light then before. Focused on him. Reaching into his very spark. The sound of wires snapping fills the room. Soundwaves body slumps to the floor with a metallic clank, as she stands. Her body creaking and groaning in protest.

The Autobot runs for the door. To late. The doors close before he gets there. He pounds and screams to be let out. He can just barely hear his fellows on the other side. Coming to his aid.

  
"I miss you big guy, hurry back."

  
He turns from banging on the door. His legs buckle. His joints seize unable to move. His vents close off. None of his systems will obey him. He falls against the door, body sliding down the wall. Eyes glued to the figure on the other side of the room.

She's standing now. Walking slowly toward him. As it comes closer, the strings that had held her to her throne are pulled along behind her, leaving beautiful, glowing streaks in the energon. Her footprints are soft, only the tiniest sound of metal contacting metal, leaving a glowing foot print behind with each step.

  
The world disappears. All the Autobot sees are those eyes. Blue, dim, sad eyes. Above a smile, wired into place.

  
"Missed you big guy."

*

Screams.

Through every hall of the ship.

Go unheard.

Once they reach space.


	2. Hers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I miss you big guy, hurry back."
> 
> "Missed you big guy."

She used to watch him intently. Unmoving. But, attentive.

Now she barely notices whether he's there or, not. Still unmoving. No longer caring.

"I miss you big guy, hurry back."

"Missed you big guy."

This day is no different. He sits at his computer like always. She pays him no mind.

Then the music starts.

The ashes of her spark pulse ever so slightly.

That music. Yes she remembers. Does he remember. She looks at him for the first time in millenia.

Yes he sits there. She can see his memory flowing passed his eyes.

She remembers him then. As he watched her dance and listened to her music. He called her beautiful. A master of sound.

*beep beep*

The memories run away back into her cortex.

"Soundwave, Megatron needs you on the bridge." She hates the voice that calls him away.

He goes to leave.

"I miss you big guy, hurry back."

Before she returns to her inner world, he turns back. For the first time in ages. He actually looks at her.

He stands there. Her eyes are still dull, unfocused. She wonders if he even sees the trace of spark left in her after all this time.

"I'll be back." He says.

His words repeat over and over and over. He spoke to her. He spoke right to her. Joy fills her circuits.

Its been to long since someone, since anyone, acknowledge her existence.

..................

Later...

So wrapped up in her joy at being acknowledged, the gun fire outside goes unnoticed.

The doors open admitting Soundwave.

"Missed you big guy."

As she looks at him though, she sees his wounds. She feels it in her flickering spark. It'll be over soon.

He comes to her. Using the last of his strength.

He gazes at her, like a discipline to a goddess. He plays her music. One last time.

"One...last...try." He says. Try he does.

The music goes on.

The memories play back.

The trigger is pulled.

Energon sprays.

The music dies.

.....................

Later...

Autobots! Other cybertronians! After all this time, joy fills her meager spark. To see so many others after so long.

When another enters she can not help but, lite up at the attention. As draining as it is, even if its just for a moment.

Then one leaves.

No don't go. You just got here.

Then two more. Then another two.

Now only one remains.

Soundwave is dead. He's gone.

If this one leaves. She'll be alone. Forever.

She feels life trickle back into her form. Energon? Her eyes glance down. Soundwaves energon seeps into her body.

Hacking the automatic voice she activates it at will.

'I miss you big guy, hurry back."

The Bot stops. He looks back at her.

She repeats. He stares longer.

Yes stay. Stay with me.

She feels her limbs move for the first time in a millennia. Its been so long the wires snap easily.

He goes to leave. No. No your staying.

She closes the door.

With all her focus and strength she moves toward him. She has to let him know its ok. Everything will be ok. He's just gonna stay here with her now.

He falls to the floor, his optics locked with hers. Yes see me. Pay attention to me. See that I'm here.

When she finally reaches him. She sees her reflection in his eyes. The smile Soundwave gave her back. He got it right in the end.

She realizes she hasn't bid this one the return greeting. She must give it since he has come not left. "Missed you big guy."

The Autobot screams. He's very loud. But, its alright. She lets him. She wonders vaguely how far his screams are traveling. Maybe others will come to see her if they hear them.

Hearing the sounds on the other side of the door for the first time, she decides she's right.

Realization hits her. She makes the Autobot scream more. Louder. So more Bots will come.

Once she's satisfied with the amount of noise outside the door, she opens them again. So many Bots. So happy is she.

She doesn't even feel the ammunition enter her body. She walks toward them. Wanting to greet them properly. "Missed you big guy." She wishes her mouth wasn't wired shut so she could say more.

As she reaches the door a large shot blows open her chest. Her spark is exposed. Its flickering life force all to apparent.

She feels it. It'll all be over soon.

"I miss you big guy, hurry back." She sets off one last time. Its annoys her she cant say more.

Then she realizes, she has enough strength for one final act.

She grabs the wire around her mouth and pulls. The wire pulls away easily.

She looks to the Bot who had stayed with her. She says in a slow, broken, electronic voice. "Tha-thank Y-you... for for yourrrr... com-company-y-y."

The Allspark embraces her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> Poor unfortunate spark

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done?


End file.
